


Erudition Academy | Chapter 2: Unexpected Friend

by Davanart



Series: Erudition Academy [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davanart/pseuds/Davanart
Summary: After moving to the same school with Claude, Chou set an uneasiness in Claude for almost beating him to the title of the fastest student in Erudition Academy. With his own reason, Chou let Claude steal his lunch bag before promising to race him on the running track on Monday. To Claude's surprise, Chou had actually planned to change the circumstances with the Sunday Visit.
Relationships: Claude & Chou (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Erudition Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987534





	Erudition Academy | Chapter 2: Unexpected Friend

**CHAPTER II: UNEXPECTED FRIEND**

****

“Chou! You’re already so big now!” my mom gasped loudly and smiled, pulling me out of my shock.

“Hey Ms. Becker, nice to see you again!” Chou smiled back at my mom and then at me “Hi Claude!”

“You two know each other!” Mom pulled me to the front and introduced me to the guest parent. “This is my son, sweet Claudey” she softly pinch my cheek.

My face redden from anger. “Hello.” I managed to put a smile to the guests.

“ _Claudey_ and I met on our School Park earlier this week” Chou explained to my mom. If my mom was not in the same room as I was at that very second, I would have ripped this kid’s mouth apart, knocking every tooth he has off of his gum for calling me Claudey.

“That’s true, we went to the same school” I agreed, trying so hard to behave.

“I told Henry the Erudition Academy is the best school in Antoinerei, and suggest Henry to send Chou there.” Dad jumped into the conversation.

“Ah wonderful! Our friends can be friends just like we are!” Henry’s wife cheered.

Mom told the guests to continue the conversation on the dining, and bring the sushi out from the kitchen and serve them to the guest.

“I didn’t know you’re a good cook.” Henry commented.

“Oh, I didn’t cook these. I wish I did!” my mom laughed lightly “I bought these from the new restaurant two blocks away from here”

“Oh! Very practical of you!” The adults laughed.

I can only stare at Chou curiously while he’s carefully stuff his mouth with the sushi. _What the hell is happening? Why is this giant in my house?_

It turned out Henry – Chou’s father – is an old friend of Mom and Dad. The trio once worked on a tech project for one of the small suburbs before Mom and Dad adopted me, and had been a close friend ever since. Henry and his family moved in to the city about a month ago, had been busy with some residential paper, and had only been able to manage a visit today.

After what’s felt like a very long lunch, Mom told me she needed a time to have a conversation with the adult guest and asked me to bring Chou with me. “I don’t really know him” I whispered to her.

“Nonsense! He’s your friend now.” Mom shushed me before I can complain further, and began to lead the adults to Dad’s office, leaving me and Chou at the dining table. Long silence immediately entered the atmosphere after the adult left. Chou and I stared at each other. _What the hell am I supposed to say to this kid?_

“I’m sorry for what happened on Thursday” Chou finally break the silence.

“Why are you sorry? It’s a fun challenge” I soften down.

“I thought you were embarrassed.”

“Ah! No. I won.”

“Yeah, you did” he agreed with a little bit of an odd chuckle.

“Did you let me win?” I asked.

He hesitated at the question. No answer, he just stared with hesitation. Another long stare again. Awkwardness had begun to fill the room, crawling up on my body to swallow me down. If Xborg is here, he would have break the silent with some silly jokes. I wish more than ever that he’s here. _God! What do I do?_ I feel the back of my body sweating, not knowing whether I should repeat the question or say another thing.

“Uh… I’m sorry.” For the second time, Chou broke the silence and saved me from another awkward silence. His voiced soften, then he smiled. I couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not, because it looks more like a grin to me. He has a chapped lips that has naturally darken tone from being exposed to sun lights, and a set of yellow teeth. His body is huge but he’s not fat. He’s dressed in a dark green onesie with a bright yellow stripes on each sides. His hair is very short and twisty. “I never had many friends” he said again.

If I hadn’t heard the second phrase he was saying, I probably wouldn’t stop feeling sorry for his funny way of dressing, but the boy brought the guilt in me. “I’m sorry too” I said, realizing his previous smile was actually genuine.

“What for?” he asked.

“Well, for challenging you” I answered “…and for the way my friend behaved” I added, remembering what Xborg had said to the soft kid.

“That’s okay.” He smiled again. “I kinda did let you win. I know my parent is friends with yours, they often mentioned your name and told me they’ll introduce me to you soon. I was going to introduce myself to you but I think I didn’t know how, and I didn’t want to become enemy when you came over to my table. So I just let you win”

“That’s strange, my parents never mentioned you.” He just shrugged when I said that. “…just don’t ever call me Claudey again” I added and managed to smile back.

“Oh I thought it’s your name” he said, looking puzzled.

“No, my name is Claude. Only my mom called me Claudey.” We both giggled.

I asked to show him few of my comic books and he gladly followed me to my room to see my collections. He is very happy once I let out my collections, and is especially astonished when he saw my Spider-man comics. “I love Peter Parker! He’s great. But he sure doesn’t look as good as I am in onesie” he said happily while reading the comic, then he laughed. I didn’t understand the funny of the sentence but I laughed anyway, not wanting to make him feel bad.

We spend the rest of the day giggling at his strange jokes, and got closer. He’s actually not as bad as I thought he’d be. But we eventually had to say good bye because he had to come home with his parent. I immediately thought about tomorrow. I forgot to ask Chou about the challenge, _do I still have to race him on Monday? Will he let me win again? What will happened if he won’t race me? What will happened if he will?_

_To be continue…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just wanted to remind you guys that there will be a quiz related to this chapter on my IG @davan.art  
> The winner of the quiz will get an mlbb merchandise (a bookmark) for free! So what are you waiting for?


End file.
